A New Year A New Bond
by themojogamer75
Summary: Lloyd loves his childhood friend Colette and he wants to tell her at the New Years Eve Festival in Altimira. But how? Zelos, the romancer, saves him in his time of need... LloydXColette and a little bit of ZelosXSheena. Rated T just to safe.


Skit:** New years Eve!**

**Me: Happy New Year, guys!**

**Sheena: Whaddaya know, the world didn't end after all!**

**Me: HA! TAKE THAT!**

**Senel: You two seem eager today.**

**Me: Oh, shut it, Senel. Nobody likes Tales of Legendia anyway (Just kidding, I enjoy it to a degree.)**

**Senel: I know, I know. Don't remind me!**

**Star: What's today's fanfic, Sensei?**

**Me: It's a story involving Tales of Symphonia this time! Lloyd loves Colette, and he wants to say it on the New Year's Eve festival in Altamira. I was thinking about adding the Tales of Symphonia -Chronicle of Regeneration- characters, but I decided not to, as I'm not finished with it, yet (BTW, Go read it!)**

**Senel: Also, Tales of Symphonia, it's characters, places, Star, Tales of Legendia, and I belong to their respective owners.**

**Me: Enjoy and Happy New Year! (Also, Dawn of the New World. It never happened. I like TOS2, but I wanted to ****separate that from this, storyline wise.)**

* * *

_ The New Years Eve Festival is_ _tonight, _I think to myself, _I'll tell her then._

My name is Lloyd Irving. I wield two blades and live in the village of Iselia. Well, I did. After my friends and I united the worlds, we went our separate ways. Genis and Professor Sage went off to clear the new world of Aselia of Half-Elf discrimination, Sheena became Chieftess of Mizuho and started dating Zelos, who is himself, I guess, Presea and Regal started working together at the Lezareno Company, and Colette and I ventured out into the world to destroy the Exspheres.

But, everyone decided to meet up again for the New Year's Eve Festival tonight in Altamira. Everyone was getting dressed for it. Well, everyone but me. I was inside mine, Colette, and Noishe's hotel room, thinking to myself on how I was gonna tell Colette how I really felt about her.

* * *

I've known Colette for a long time, and I fell in love with her during our journey to reunite the worlds of Sylvarant and Te'thealla. I loved her for who she was and her beauty.

I was planning on telling her when we went outside the Inn of Flanior, when she rested her head on my shoulder, but forgot. I was also gonna tell her when we went outside the Inn of Heimdall, but chickened out. I was gonna tell her when we started out journey to collect the Exsphere's, but chickened out. I was even gonna tell her on our way here, but, whaddaya know, I chickened out.

_D***it, WHY IS IT SO HARD TO TELL SOMEONE YOU LOVE THEM?!, _I think to myself, _I mean, Zelos did it for Sheena, so WHY CAN'T I FOR COLETTE!?_

* * *

I then heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I said.

I then saw Zelos, the cocky, womanizing, redheaded Ex-Chosen.

"Hey, bud." He said.

"Oh, Zelos, hey!"

"Why aren't you dressed for the festival? Everyone else is already."

I looked up at him and saw him in his black noble clothes, with his hair braided, and fancy, white shoes.

"I just haven't had time."

"Bud, you've been here all day. At least, that's what my cute little Colette is saying."

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" I then find the nearest throw-able object (a vase) and toss it at the Ex-Chosen, who dodges it.

"Geez, what's up with you?"

"Sorry. I just overreacted."

"Overreacted, smoverreacted," he started, making his way to the chair closest to him, "What's wrong, Lloyd?"

"Okay, I'll tell you. Promise you won't tell anyone."

"I promise." That's one side of Zelos I never saw.

"You see," I began, feeling my face heat up, "I love Colette."

Then there was silence.

I then heard Zelos laugh, and say, "That's all?"

"What's so funny?"

"Bud, that's nothing to get so upset over."

"Well, how'd you tell Sheena that you loved her?!" I asked, impatiently.

Another round of silence.

"Well, I took her to a place where no one was at. You remember, the Valentine's Day Festival in Mizuho? I asked her if she remembered the time I saved her from Kuchinawa at the Other Worldly gate. She said yes, and I asked her why she thinks I did that. She thought I did that because I was a womanizer, but I told her that wasn't it. I told her I did that because I loved her and VIOLA! She loved me back."

"Well, could you help me plan out my confession to her?" I ask

"Okay, tell me bud. What do you love about her?"

I thought for a moment and said, "Well, I love her pretty face."

"Uh-huh."

"I love her smile."

"Gotcha!"

"I love her golden hair."

"Oh, not a bad choice."

"I love... the way she is."

"BINGO! That's the sign of true love right there!"

"What is?"

"The fact you love her for who she really is."

"You usually love women for how they look."

"Yeah, but I loved Sheena for who she was! You see, bud? It's not what's outside that counts, it's what's inside that counts."

I got up and grabbed my Noble clothes, a white suit with golden buttons and fancy black shoes.

"Thanks Zelos! It means a lot. This was a side of you I've never seen before."

"Just don't tell anyone about my nice side and true thoughts on love and I won't tell anyone you love Colette, 'kay?"

"Got it!"

* * *

I changed out of my regular, red outfit and changed into my fancy, white Noble outfit. After getting dressed, I looked outside: The sun was beginning to set. I looked at the Grandfather Clock: 9 PM. I've got three hours to man up and tell Colette how I really feel about her.

I rushed outside the hotel and met up with everyone else. They were all wearing their Noble outfits, except for Sheena, who probably thought her's was too... revealing. Hey, I'm no pervert, I just figured that!

"Took you long enough." Genis said, with an annoyed look on his face.

"Shut it, Genis!" I said.

"Another year has come and gone." Professor Sage said.

"You said that last year, too." I said.

"Yes, but we've all grown a year since then."

She was right. It had been longer than a year since we united the worlds and named the New World Tree. I had turned 18 from then until now, Colette has turned 17, Sheena came-of-age when she turned 20. and Genis and Presea turned 13, well, Genis to be more accurate. Presea was really 29.

"Well, let's go!" Zelos said.

* * *

We all went our separate ways. Well, all of us except Sheena and Zelos. They can't be without each other for more than an hour, I swear. Colette and I were separated for about a minute.

"Uh, Lloyd." the beautiful girl asked.

"What's up?"

"Is it okay, if I go walk with you during the festival? I don't want to be alone."

"Sure!"

"Thanks!" Her face turned as red as my original outfit.

* * *

We walked around for a little while and found tons of stands with games and other stuff. One of the stands was a ball toss and the prizes were plushies of the famous Klonoa mascot.

I saw Zelos out the corner of my eye, trying to get my attention. I turned to him and he mouthed the words, 'Try to win her one of those.'

I nodded and said to Colette, "Let me try to win you one of those Klonoa plushies, Colette."

"Okay!" she said.

"Ya only get 1 shot, pal." The guy behind the stand said.

I pick up a ball and tossed it at the pins. I threw it, it hit the target, and the pins flew everywhere.

"Here ya go, pal." The guy behind the counter said.

"Here you go, Colette!" I said handing it to her.

"Thank you so much, Lloyd. It's so cute!" She said.

Then, she hugged me and I hugged her back. I saw Zelos give a thumbs-up and Sheena give a wink. Were they working together? I mean, yeah they were boyfriend and girlfriend, but I didn't think they were working together. I guess I'm still an idiot, as always.

We kept on walking. It was about 15 minutes 'til midnight, so we made our way to the amusement park, where the New Year's countdown was being held. When we got there, we saw a giant stage and a giant Grandfather clock. It was ticking down to midnight, now only 10 minutes away.

We walked by the Ferris Wheel and Colette said, "Lloyd, could we get on the Ferris Wheel? I'd like to watch the fireworks from there."

"Okay! Sure!" I said.

"Yay!" Colette said, being more eager than usual.

"You seem happy." I said.

"Well, that's because..."

"Because?"

"I'll tell you on the ride." Colette said, her face flushing red, yet again.

* * *

We got on the ride and it started going 'round and 'round. I looked out and saw everyone down, back on the ground. It was 2 minutes until midnight. 2 minutes until the New Year. 2 minutes for me to man up.

"So, Colette. What were you gonna tell me?" I asked, turning my attention back to her.

"Huh?" She replied.

"You know, when I said that you seemed happy and you were about to tell me why, and you said you'd tell me on the ride instead. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Face flushed red, YET again.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, I'm not sure how you're gonna react, but..."

"It's okay if you don't wanna tell me what it is." I, being the idiot, didn't know what was on her mind.

"Thanks, but-"

The Ferris Wheel stopped, with us on top, and I heard the people on the ground start a countdown.

* * *

_"20!"_

"Colette, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for the longest time."

_"19!"_

"What is it, Lloyd?"

_"18!"_

"Well, I'm kind've nervous about saying it, like how you are with your secret."

_"17!"_

"Please tell me, Lloyd!"

_"16!"_

"Well, the thing is..."

_"15!"_

"I love you Colette, you dork."

_"14!"_

She smiles.

_"13!"_

"What is it?"

_"12!"_

"Lloyd, there's something I've wanted to tell you ever since I first met you."

_"11!"_

"I love you, too!"

_"10!"_

We both smile.

_"9!"_

I put both of my arms around her waist.

_"8!"_

She puts both both of her arms around my neck.

_"7!"_

We stare into each other's eyes.

_"6!"_

We bring our faces closer.

_"5!"_

Closer.

_"4!"_

Closer..

_"3!"_

Even closer...

"2!"

...until our lips met...

_"1!"_

...our first kiss.

_"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"_

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

Well, how'd I do on making their personalities accurate?

Also, I was gonna extend this, but I felt it ended where it should've. Though, IF you guys want it, I will make and EPILOGUE chapter. Please let me know in the reviews!

Also, please leave a review. It's always well appreciated and it gives me advice on what I should do for my next fanfic of the same series, or, heck, even fanfic IN GENERAL!

That's all for now, so take care, God Bless, and HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
